The Rescuers
by Madame Mim
Summary: Ron e Hermione resolvem pagar sua divida com o falecido Harry, sendo assim, começaram a fazer caridade para familias que sofreram com a guerra. Sua primeira missão será resgatar uma menininha. O que acontecerá nessa aventura? Leiam e Resenhem!


Disclairmer: Os personagens de HP não em pertencem.

N/A: Eu tive a idéia enquanto via Bernardo e Bianca um dos meus filmes favoritos, quaisquer coincidência não é por acaso.

**The Rescuers (Ron and Hermione)**

- Hermione eu ainda acho que não devemos... – Ron insistiu pela milésima vez.

- Ora, vamos, Ron! Está com medo, é? – Hermione provocou.

Ambos agora já tinham 27 anos, eram professores de Hogwarts. Hermione de Transfiguração e Ron de Vôos. Havia tido há alguns anos a grande guerra, contra Voldemort. E Harry morrera, assim como Voldemort, nela. No entanto Harry deixara para trás um pedido a seus dois amigos, Ron e Hermione. Um pedido para que quando a guerra acabasse os dois fizessem uma organização de apoio as famílias que sofreram na guerra e buscas de crianças que estavam em esconderijos sozinhas, pois comensais as deixaram isoladas. E pelo que os dois discutiam, Hermione resolvera começar a executar o plano, e para isso ela deixaria de ser professora assim como Ron. Harry deixara para trás uma grande quantia de dinheiro para que eles fizessem isso.

- Não! – Ele praticamente berrou - Mas, Mione. Me explique porque de imediato você quis fazer isso, e vai largar _mesmo_ sua carreira de professora? – Ron perguntou como último recurso. Ele só reclamava de seu trabalho, mas ele não queria de jeito nenhum se deparar com lembranças da guerra e nem achar o seu eu, quando ele batalhava.

- Você já viu aquela menina nova? Samantha Broogs? Ela e o irmão sofreram na guerra, acharam a mãe com a ajuda de um grupo de jovens americanos. Você entendeu Ron? Nós temos uma divida a cumprir com Harry e com a sociedade.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Mione! Deixe suas frases lindas e comoventes para depois. Eu sei disso, mas estamos no meio do ano letivo.

- Quem diria, Ron Weasley querendo ser certinho... – Hermione disse risonha.

- Não é isso. – Ele pareceu envergonhado – Apenas... eu não quero me deparar com lembranças da guerra.

- Você tem razão – Hermione se sentou no sofá a frente da mesa de Ron. E olhou para a janela – No entanto, não importa aonde, as lembranças vêm à tona. Por favor Ron, vamos fazer isso.

Daquela vez Hermione pediu com uma voz meio triste e suplicante ao mesmo tempo, que cortou o coração de Ron e esse aceitou. Ele olhou para a janela e deu um suspiro derrotado:

- Sim, Hermione. Você venceu faremos isso. Mas quando iremos?

Hermione (praticamente) pulou em cima dele, de felicidade pelo amigo ter aceitado a proposta. Ron protestou em meio a gemidos de dor pelo peso da garota no ato da amiga ao pular em cima dele em agradecimento.

- Ron é muito bom saber que você me acompanhará! Já falei com Dumbledore e McGonnagal partiremos daqui a três dias.

- Mas já? – Ron protestou

- Na verdade.. – Hermione corou – Eu já os avisei há duas semanas atrás, só me faltava coragem para ter perguntar.

Ron ficou olhando meio confuso a amiga. Depois olhou para o calendário, viajariam dia 13? Isso não era bom.

- Hum... humm – Ele resmungou meio inserto – Vamos viajar dia 13?

- Sim, algum problema? – Ela perguntou preocupada – Eu já sei: a vitima que iremos socorrer. Já pesquisei aonde ela está. Está na Finlândia.

- Finlândia? - Ron berrou, o pais era bem frio pelo que ele sabia, mas do que sua querida Inglaterra – E além disso 13 não é uma boa cosia, maus presságios...

- Ron deixe de ser criança, somos bruxos, não vamos ter maus presságios por causa do numero e nem vamos ter tanto frio assim. A vítima é uma menininha, ela mandou uma carta por um corvo, dá pra acreditar? Veio parar em Hogwarts por engano, ela queria mandar a um orfanato.

Ron pareceu se ofender pelos comentários de Hermione. Mas logo se dedicou a pensar sobre o caso da menininha. Sentiu uma imensa pena dela.

- Coitada... além de órfã pelo jeito, sofre isto? Como viajaremos para lá? Não me diga que é com..

Ron não terminou Hermione sorriu marotamente e ele sabia qual era a resposta. E sentiu vontade de desistir na hora.

[hr]

Ron e Hermione andavam com suas malas, na verdade Hermione carregava uma sacola e o pobre Ron as malas.

- Hermione mesmo que esse tipo de viagem tenham sido liberados por esses paises e recentemente a Inglaterra. Esse tipo de transporte se é que se pode chamar de transporte é perigoso, pelo amor de Merlin até um avião trouxa é melhor do que isso!

- Deixe de ser fresco, em nossos treinamentos da Ordem você voava calmamente neles, o que houve hein?

- Uma coisa é voar com os que eu conheço e ajudei meu irmão a criar, outra coisa são esses que me são desconhecidos!

- Ron, pelo amor de deus, esses dragões são completamente seguros para se voar junto.

Não havia muito tempo o ministério havia liberado com custo e insistência do ministério de outros paises dentro deles a Finlândia. A liberação de transporte por dragões específicos, aquilo era algo em questão pois muitos protestavam alegando que era um horror a ser feito com os bichos quase instintos.

- Mesmo assim, Hermione, não é você quem não admite exploração dos bichos?

- É diferente, desde os tempos antigos esses dragões crescem com a intuição de carregar pessoas. – Hermione replicou.

- Ahhh é.. – Rony disse sarcástico, mas parou com olhar feroz que Hermione o lançou. – Nosso vôo é o... ?

- ..13 – Ela respondeu olhando para o painel de saídas de vôos.

- TREZE? Hermione, TREZE? Você está de gozação comigo?

- Ora, vamos Ron, deixe disso – Ela pediu irritada.

- Mas treze.. ah.. está bem – Ele parou, mas ainda pensava sobre o mau pressagio.

- O que fará agora, sairá correndo por causa disso? Ora vamos, Ron. Venha!

Os dois subiram até a plataforma no entanto não virão nada e ninguém. E Ron começou a resmungar:

- Está vendo? Perdemos o vôo. Não me admira ele era para 11h e são dez pras 13! Você e sua mania de carregar esses livros! Pra que vão servir?

- Muita coisa, seu cabeça-dura. – Ela fechou a cara e olhou em volta da plataforma, e então se dirigiu a uma cabine vazia aonde logo na porta tinha um aviso. E com um sorriso vitorioso se voltou para Ron – Está vendo? Houve um imprevisto, e o piloto está doente, teremos de viajar sozinho!

- Isso quer dizer que teremos de "pilotar" o bicho? – Ron perguntou quase aos berros. – Não brinque comigo.

- Ah, vamos lá Ron! Você fez isso bastante antigamente, porque não faria agora?

- Porque antigamente eu conhecia o bicho. Antigamente Charles me ajudaria... – Ron parou de falar ao lembrar do irmão. – E além disso aonde está o bicho?

- Hmm.. disse que chegaria sozinho daqui a pouco – Hermione releu o bilhete e olhou em volta, e então parou em direção ao norte. – O que é aquilo voando? Será ele?

- É ele... – Ron disse meio em descaso. – Mas porque ele ainda não pousou?

- Vai ver porque..

- CORREEEEEE!!!!!

O bicho parecia não ser muito bom e sozinho então estava pior. Pois estava vindo na direção deles, e Ron teve uma certa lembrança de seus primeiros dias ajudando Charles com os dragões a qual um dos dragões voara para cima dele e mais algumas outras pessoas.. ele ficara duas semanas inconsciente no hospital.

Por ele ter berrado e puxado Hermione para fora do local, não foram esmagados pelo bicho que pousou desajeitadamente.

Ele tinha uma cara de bobão em comparação a outros dragões e tinha um aspecto de ser um bebê, pelo menos foi o que Ron achou. Era roxo e bem chamativo com algumas partes azuis. Não demorou muito Hermione ir até perto do bicho e ficar acariciando-o:

- Olhe como ele é lindo Ron! Ahhhhhh!!! Que coisa mais fofa.

- Fofa? – Ron se exaltou – Eu acho que seu gosto realmente é duvidoso, dragões roxos, Unicórnios Saltitantes, Gatos listrados e até mesmo Krum..

- Eu não acredito que você ainda fala do Krum temos idade o suficiente para esquecermos essa briguinhas.

- Mas ele era o inimigo! – Ron insistiu.

- Quer saber? Paciência se você não cresce...

- Que? Mas eu não sou criança, não venha com essa e..

Foram interrompidos pelo dragãozinho que balançou as asas bem animado.

- Espera-te bicho.

- Ele está certo, precisamos ir.

- Agora são dois contra mim. – Ron resmungou enquanto ajudava Hermione a subir na pequena escadinha para ser subir e ficar nas costas do pequeno dragão que aparentava estar feliz. Ficou em alerta depois de perceber que a escada tinha 13 degraus.

Depois ter checado tudo e revirado sua memória em busca de todas as instruções para levantar o vôo, Ron resolveu dar partida e lá foram eles. O pequeno dragão começou a agitar as asas e por conselho de Ron, Hermione fechou os olhos. Logo estavam os dois sobrevoando a cidade em cima do pequeno animal. Ron permanecia concentrado dando instruções ao animal enquanto Hermione olhava emocionada a paisagem.

- Hermione?

- O que?

- Diga-me, você escolheu de propósito um vôo cujo o piloto vive adoecendo e que pilota um dragão bebê?

- Na verdade sim.. eu quero aproveitar o máximo nossa viagem. – Ela corou e ele também.

[hr]

Hermione estava dormindo quando o relógio de Ron apitou anunciando que eles estavam chegando na plataforma de embarque da Finlândia, ou melhor o aeroporto ou dragãoporto?(N/A:Okay essa foi cretina.).

- Hermione, acorda, estamos chegando.

Hermione acordou aos poucos, mas continuava deitada. Ron estava bastante cansado ficara horas acordado, embora a viagem em dragões fosse rápida. Quando finalmente pousaram:

- Eita coisa fria... burhhhh.. – Hermione tremeu.

- Tome, use esse casaco – Ron estendeu para ela um casaco. Enquanto cobria o dragão com um pano para o bichinho não morrer de frio, e nisso ele abriu sua mala pegando outro casaco. – Vim prevenido. Deveríamos ir ao bar, ali perto, você sabe quando mais frio, mas se tem bar no lugar.

- Como? – Hermione perguntou confusa.

- Você entendeu. – Ron respondeu contrariado. – pegue sua mochila, é o suficiente.

Ele puxou ela junto com as mochilas até o bar do aeroporto. Entraram rapidamente no local e logo se depararam com um bar rústico, com algumas mesinhas ocupadas por homens trajando roupas pesadas e com rostos brancos tão brancos como os de Ron e Hermione. Alguns com cabelos loiros e outros com cabelos bem negros com suas caras pálidas o que fazia Hermione se lembrar da branca de neve.

- Ah.. olá? – Hermione disse em finlandês. Ron permaneceu calado, ele não sabia falar aquela língua, embora em questão de bar de regiões frias ele sabia muito mais do que Hermione com seus anos de experiências em lugares gelados ao lado de Charles.

Ele sabia que a amiga estava segura apenas por saber que ele passara uma temporada na Romênia e outros paises ajudando o irmão e lá aprendera um pouco sobre esse povos "rudes" e gelados como os ingleses de antigamente denominavam. Mas ele não sabia tanto assim, apenas sabia o básico, como a regra... quanto mais frio mais bares você encontrará.

Hermione parecia que iria entrar em pânico pois os homens não falavam nada, então arriscou:

- Gostaríamos de uma cerveja amanteigada . – E caminhou lentamente até o balcão.

O garçom abriu um sorriso e riu. Hermione pareceu se assustar, mas Ron apenas deu um sorrisinho, aquele homem lembrava o garçom do bar que ele e Charles costumavam freqüentar na Romênia.

- Aqui está, viajantes? – O garçom perguntou e as outras pessoas no balcão pareceram se interessar pelos estranhos.

- Sim.. e obrigado. – Hermione disse se sentando seguida por Ron. Pegou o grande copo de cerveja e empurrou para Ron. Que pegou o copo e tomou um gole.

- Uau! Não bebo uma cerveja boa como essa desde que Charles morreu e eu sai da Romênia!

Obviamente ele disse em inglês. E um ou dois dos homens no bar entenderam o que ele falava. Pois olharam para ele. No entanto todos os presentes entenderam que eles eram ingleses.

- São ingleses? O que querem? Vem com algum legado terminando a união nas linhas aéreas com dragões? – o homem ao lado de Ron perguntou se levantando.

- Oh, não! Não! Estamos numa missão, procuramos uma garotinha. Ela está presa por comensais, vocês sabem.. seguidores de Voldemort.

Como os finlandeses não sofreram tanto com Voldemort, não tanto quanto os ingleses, não ligavam pelo pronunciamento do nome. Mas odiavam o bruxo e seus seguidores, e foram grandes aliados na procura de comensais que ficaram largados por ai.

- Ahh... devem estar falando da mansão dos Vänskë. – Um dos homens mais para a direita do pequeno bar sussurrou. – Acho melhor voltarem.

- Os últimos ingleses que tentaram combater aqueles homens foram mortos. – Outro disse.

Ron não pode deixar de admitir que ficou com medo. Mas do jeito cabeça-dura que era, resolveu que depois daquilo ele teria de tirar a garotinha do presídio.

- Mas, quem eram os Vänskë? Esses seguidores, vocês nunca tentaram expulsa-los? - Hermione estava curiosa.

- Jovem curiosa – Hermione se virou para trás e viu um senhor que jogava cartas com um outro mais jovem. – Os Vänskë eram os guerreiros daqui, esses seres desprezíveis os mataram e resolveram colocar a família prisioneira, a maioria morreu e eles sempre jogam os cadáveres para perto do vilarejo. Ouça o que eu digo minha jovem, não se arrisque a toa. Recebeu o pedido de socorro da garota? Todos nós recebemos. Todos nós tentamos salva-la não foi? – Ele perguntou um alto olhando a todos aos redor e todos eles confirmaram com as cabeças – E foi isso que restou. Outrora esse bar era cheio, minha jovem. Mas bons jovens como a senhora resolveram partir para salvarem a garota e sabe o que aconteceu a eles? Mortos.. é mortos ou humilhados minha jovem senhora. E você, meu senhor, não acredito que deixará a sua senhora partir para uma missão suicida como essa.

- Oh, que horrível! – Hermione fez uma expressão triste – Mas, nós temos uma promessa, nós temos de salvar essa menininha, custe o que custar. – Ron a cutucou e ela corou, esquecera do fato de que o senhor confundira as coisas e achara que ela e Ron eram casados – Só uma coisinha, eu e ele – Ela olhou para Ron – Nós não somos casados, somos apenas amigos.

- Sim, claro, desculpe-me. – O senhor tentou um sorriso. – Mas escute jovem, os que não foram mortos estão lá, e devem estar sofrendo, nós tentamos soltá-los, mas não conseguimos, me diga porque você e seu amigo conseguiriam resgatar a garota? A propósito, não nos apresentamos, me chamo Sami.

- Ah prazer, sou Hermione e ele Ron. Mas meu senhor, nós temos de ao menos tentar, eu sei que outros tentaram antes, mas... quem sabe com nossos ensinamentos ganhos pela academia de aurores nós não conseguimos algo e..

- Está duvidando de nossas capacidades como guerreiros? – Um outro perguntou.

- Não, não, não nos leve a mal! Não disse isso. Digam que tipos de feitiços vocês usaram?

- Os típicos de uma batalha.. – um homem perto de Ron respondeu.

- Usaram algum animal? – Ron que até agora estava quieto ouvindo perguntou para Hermione que traduziu.

- Cães das Montanhas, é aquele tipo mágicos.. derrotados. Foram simplesmente derrotados, não arriscamos colocarmos nossos dragões no meio disso. Eles ficam estressados quando chegam perto da mansão dos Vänskë – O homem que jogava com o senhor cartas respondeu.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, apenas se ouvia a batida da neve nas janelas. Então Hermione arriscou.

- Bem então eu e Ron morreremos tentando, fizemos uma promessa. E vamos cumpri-la.

- O que você fala são apenas palavras, minha jovem. Mas se tem tanta certeza assim.. a mansão é perto do vilarejo dá para vê-la daqui. Não é muito longe. – O senhor disse. E Ron pode ver ele e mais outros homens balançarem as cabeças em sentido negativo.

- Obrigado. – Ron disse em inglês mesmo e viu o senhor sorrir, na certa sabia inglês.

- Agradecemos por tudo. Quanto custou a cerveja? – Hermione se voltou para o garçom. Pagou e logo ela e Ron saíram do bar. Mal Ron pisou para fora do bar ele começou a resmungar.

- Vamos morrer então? "timo, minha vida não tem sentido mesmo.

- Não diga isso. – Hermione o repreendeu – Há de ter um jeito. – Ela olhou para cima. – Olhe, essa mansão.. não é possível que seja tão difícil entrar nela e destruir esses comensais. Não para quem se salvou de varias encurralações planejadas pelos melhores comensais de Voldemort. – Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Você costumava ser bom nas batalhas, ainda é, Ron?

- Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir me livrar de você, digo, sempre vou ter que te ajudar enquanto você é quase pega por um comensal não é? – Ron provocou.

- Mentiroso eu também te ajudo bastante! E você não respondeu minha pergunta

- Ah é? Porque diziam que eu era seu guarda-costas? Não minta Hermione você sabe que nas missões eu era seu guarda-costas. E de qualquer jeito, sei lá se ainda sou bom, vai ver estou um pouco enferrujado.

- Não só isso.. – Hermione corou – Mais ou menos, eles gostavam de mandarem nos disfarçarmos de casal não é?

- Bem de fato nós éramos um. – Ron corou também virando o rosto para o lado e arriscando pegou a mão de Hermione e a entrelaçou com a sua.

Hermione não resistiu e apertou a mão de Ron se virou para ele e sorriu. Ambos foram calados até o dragãozinho que Hermione apelidara de Kurt. Em dedicação a um personagem de um livro que ela lera alguns dias antes que amava dragões.

- Kurt, temos de ir até aquela mansão – Hermione disse numa voz bondosa para o animal acariciando a cara dele. Kurt não era relativamente grande. Ron achava que ele ainda estava na fase infantil, por isso o tamanho era aquele. Os dois subiram no animal e logo estavam pousando numa local perto da mansão, que era bem iluminada. Mas parecia deserta. Era sempre assim, qualquer casa ou mansão com algum comensal morando era assim, totalmente deserta.

- Como nos velhos tempos – Ron abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Então, vamos formar logo um plano. Para agirmos rápido. Céus, tenho medo de que os anos de folga dando aula em Hogwarts me desacostumaram.

- Digo o mesmo. Bem o pouco que sabemos é que a mansão tem.. – Ron contou com os dedos – quatro andares e a garota fica no ultimo. O garçom comentou comigo, aquele pelo menos falava inglês americano. Mas voltando ao principal, teremos de escalar a mansão para vermos se a garota esta viva, não acha? Depois podemos tentar libertar alguns prisioneiros. – Ele parou de falar para se virar para ela - Sabe o que me dá mais medo? Que esses comensais tenham virado a cabeça e começado um novo tipo de grupo.

- Como sempre você coleta informações silenciosamente praticamente... – Hermione provocou. – Papeis invertidos desde a ultima missão não é? Agora não se preocupe, eles não são tão burros assim para persistirem.

- Aprendi muito com você esses anos – Ron deu um sorriso maroto.

- Percebe-se.

Ron riu. E pegou as cordas em sua mochila.

- Aparatar não é uma boa idéia, esses comensais tem um tratamento especial e..

- Ron, você não está dando uma aula, eu me lembro de tudo também..

Ron resmungou algo. E os dois correrem até o jardim, tentaram serem o mais discretos possíveis, desviaram-se de três ou quatro comensais montando guarda e por fim começaram a subir a mansão. Não era uma tarefa fácil, tinham de virar para a direita depois para a esquerda, para os guardas não vê-los.

Ron tinha de admitir que estava gostando, fazia um bom tempo que ele não escalava alguma casa ou mansão repleta de comensais. Hermione estava nervosa, pois não sabia se conseguiria fazer tudo perfeitinho como ela costumava a fazer antigamente.

Os dois pularam agilmente para dentro da janela, depois de Ron se certificar que o cômodo estava vazio. Hermione pegou em sua mochila um pequeno pergaminho e ao pronunciar algumas palavras uma pequena luz se ascendeu e saiu pela casa a fora e aos poucos, ela ia obtendo o mapa da mansão.

- Eu nunca pensei que iria usar esse feitiço novamente. – Ela sorriu – Estamos no quarto de hospedes de parentesco grande. Taita, a menininha, está mais ao leste. No entanto tem um quarto de comensais ao lado do dela.. e algum tipo de alerta ou câmera não sei. Como nos velhos tempos não é?

- Mais ou menos, os comensais tinham motivo para serem paranóicos, a guerra acabou há seis anos e eles ainda mantém câmeras, feitiços e etc? Ah. só se for pelas pessoas do vilarejo, embora eu ache difícil elas quererem vir aqui, pelo menos foi o que vi.

- Com certeza – Hermione pegou sua mochila e continuou a andar saindo do cômodo. – Vamos por esse corredor.

- Olhe, não é melhor eu ir na frente, caso apareça comensais..

- Não! Não precisa.. – Plaft.

Mal Hermione tinha acabado de falar, ela tropeçara em algo.

Ron foi pra frente a ajudando a levantar e depois sentiu um frio percorrer o corpo ao olhar o que ela havia tropeçado. Era um comensal, pelo menos, as trajes denunciavam ser.

- Eu disse que era melhor eu ir na frente, droga, temos de levar ele para algum lugar e agir rápido, vão dar por falta dele.

- Pare de me culpar! Vamos.. ali tem um armário colocaremos ele ali e vamos correr.

Foi um sufoco colocar o homem no armário, ele era pesado e Hermione ficava vigiando pelo mapa ao invés de ajudar Ron. Quando conseguiram trancar a porta, Hermione olhou novamente o mapa

- Tudo certo, vamos continuar.. e pra depois não reclamar vá na minha frente.

Ron fez que sim com a cabeça e eles começaram a andar, a mansão parecia infinita. Até que Hermione colocou a mão na frente dele.

- Cuidado, é aquele quarto dali. E o feitiço de alerta, é aquele castiçal.

- Tudo que tenho de fazer é pegar o castiçal então. – Ron sorriu estendendo a mão

- Não sei, está muito fácil.. – Hermione continuava a olhar o mapa.

- Vai ver eles ficaram burros.. – Ron insistiu – Vamos.

Ele pegou o castiçal e atravessou o espaço entre as duas portas muito bem. Se virou sorrindo para Hermione.

- Viu? – Ele mexeu na maçaneta da porta, e ela abriu rapidamente.

Ele colocou a cabeça para dentro meio relutante, não via sinal de nenhuma garotinha. Até ele ver algo vindo em sua direção, desviou e por fim pegou o objeto, era um livro. Olhou para a direção da onde o livro viera e viu uma garotinha, com um ar selvagem, cabelos desgrenhados mas muito negros e olhos bem claros.

- Taita? Recebemos sua carta.. – Hermione disse.

- IDIOTAS! Como assim surgem desse modo? Não sabem que eles me vigiam? Não sabem que...

- Nossa senhora, mas a garota é doente.. parece tão desatualizada ao ponto de não saber que quando se trata de Hermione Granger... pode se esquecer câmeras, feitiços de alerta e etc.. ela consegue desligá-los. – Ron disse baixinho para Hermione que se posicionava atrás dele. Pensou que a garotinha não ia ouvir, mas ela ouviu.

- Me chama de burra?

- Não... porque se fosse não teria mandado uma carta por um corvo.

Hermione deu um tapinha nas costas de Ron, o que ele estava fazendo discutindo com a criança? Eles tinham de correr! Fechou a porta atrás dela. E começou a caminhar até a menina.

- Confie na gente.. queremos salva-la. Escute, e os prisioneiros, aonde estão?

- Eu não deveria dizer.. vocês vão acabar prisioneiros também, o que pensam? Deveriam ter vindo com um batalhão! Mas.. de qualquer jeito, eles estão no subsolo.

Ron e Hermione se olharam. Ron deu um sorrisinho e se virou. Antes de Hermione o chamar:

- Tem certeza?

- Toda.. quantas vezes você não me deixou sozinho enquanto salvava pivetes que só sabem reclamar? Vá, eu me encarrego de libertar os prisioneiros.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e pegou a menina no colo, com essa reclamando. Mas se virou novamente, quando Ron a chamou:

- Chame reforços.

- Sim. É. Ron? – Ele se virou novamente – Adeus.

- Isso não é um adeus, está dizendo que irei morrer? Não, não tão cedo. – Ele riu e saiu do quarto. Hermione olhou para a menina que prestava a atenção nos dois e agora tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto:

- Você gosta dele não é?

- Ora, cale a boca!

- Obrigado pela resposta!

- Humpft, pegue alguma de suas coisas importantes e vamos, Ron não vai agüentar por tanto tempo.

- Eu pegar algo daqui? Sem chances, vamos logo!

E Hermione foi. Aparatou para fora da mansão, naquela hora já deveriam ter se dado conta que haviam invasores, então para que medidas de precaução?

[hr]

Ron corria o máximo que podia pelos corredores. Aquilo lhe lembrava os tempos de antigamente que era na verdade um trio: ele, Harry e Hermione. Enfrentando milhares de perigos e sempre ganhado. Ele sorriu. Até que Harry se meteu num grupo de aurores com poderes "superiores" aos dos outros, e ele e Hermione ficaram sozinhos, então formaram uma dupla. As vezes ficavam semanas sem falarem com Harry por conseqüência de missões de ambos. Mas o três gostavam do seu trabalho.

Ron ainda estava em lembranças quando percebeu que estava chegando no subsolo. Abriu um sorriso e tentou se lembrar do mapa que Hermione tinha, mas antes disso foi abordado por quatro comensais.

- Rato imundo, tem a audácia de entrar aqui?

- Hmm... rato? Ah, é esqueci-me que ratos são os melhores animais para adentrarem casas e destruí-las pouco a pouco..

- Muito engraçadinho... – O que parecia ser o superior dos outros três riu. E logo após ele e mais outros investiram contra Ron que pulou e se virou para o outro lado acertando assim um chute na cara de um deles. Depois se virou para dar em outro, viu que os outros dois vinham na direção dele, então correu pra frente esperando o mais rápido chegar até ele. A quem ele deu um soco e uma rasteira derrubando-o no chão, logo o outro chegou e ele apenas deu um chute e logo o comensal caiu por terra.

- Nossa, estou ficando velho e destreinado. Eu costumava ser mais ágil. – Ron disse a si mesmo enquanto voltava a correr.

Como se era de esperar logo tinham mais comensais correndo atrás dele. Um deles avançou até Ron, ele parou assim que achou que os outros estavam longe o suficiente para ele lutar com aquele comensal e voltar a correr para assim lutar com outro. Depois daria um jeito de despistar aquele bando, era sempre assim que ele fazia.

E fez. Conseguiu fingir que iria entrar em um quarto, aonde todos os comensais entraram e ele agilmente fugiu pelo teto, pelo menos ainda se lembrava do feitiço que deixava as mãos e pés pegajosos e ele assim ele poderia subir em tetos.

Quando chegou na prisão do subsolo, viu que dois comensais jogavam cartas enquanto outro estava sentado pensando na vida, atacou primeiro os dois jogando cartas, pois bebiam e certamente o que estava sóbrio não desconfiaria de nada se os visse caídos no chão. Ron pensou em que feitiço utilizaria para começar a atacar, e desejou do fundo do coração que Hermione já estivesse trazendo reforços.

Ele contou até três e se virou revelando ao inimigo que estava ali, começou atacando, mas o comensal era esperto e revidou. Dali começou o duelo, e os prisioneiros se agitaram torcendo por Ron, mas sinceramente, aquilo era ruim, pois deixava ele nervoso e anunciava seu paradeiro aos comensais, por isso ele resolveu acelerar o duelo.

- A diversão fica pr'outra hora. – Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico e logo o comensal estava caído no chão.

Os prisioneiros berravam animados coisas que Ron não entendia. Revirou as veste do comensal a procura das chaves e logo estava soltando os prisioneiros. Muito deles paravam para ajuda-lo, mas uma boa parte saiu correndo escada afora, Ron tentara para-los, mas não conseguiu. Pelo menos, uma meia dúzia entendia o que ele falava e o ajudava.

- Você chamou reforços não? Tem outros comensais na mansão.. – Um homem com um porte gigantesco, cabelos longos loiros sujos e olhos cor de um verde esmeralda perguntou.

- Na verdade não sei, entramos eu e minha parceira, ela foi buscar ajuda, mas seus amigos não parecem confiantes em virem aqui. – Ron disse meio apressado ainda faltava duas celas para abrir.

Mal um dos homens conseguira abrir a ultima cela, comensais começaram a chegar, e ele viu os homens rugirem e partirem para cima dos comensais, mas era inútil. Os comensais tinham as varinhas e os homens não.

Ron olhou para os lados nervoso, o homem que parecia ser o líder era o que falava um inglês desajeitado, berrava para ele perguntando o que deveriam fazer, então se lembrando de Harry e seu costumeiro feitiço Accio. Ron bradou:

- ACCIO VARINHAS!

E milhares de varinhas vieram na sua direção. A maior parte dos comensais estavam desarmados e ele logo correu a mandar que os homens pegassem as varinhas, agora estava pelo menos uma luta equilibrada e ele deixou escapar um riso dos lábios, há quanto tempo não lutava assim.

O "líder", o homem de cabelos loiros grandes e sujos, que se chamava Ville e era um ótimo comandante, comandava os homens a ataques sempre bem sucedidos. Ron apenas exercia sua função como um simples guerreiro e de repente ele se viu em uma de suas batalhas quando novo, com Harry, seus irmãos, Neville, Simas, Dino, Olívio, Dênis Creevey, outros e por fim Hermione ao lado dele nas batalhas.

Falando em Hermione, aonde ela estaria agora? Conseguira pedir reforços?

[hr]

Taita e Hermione corriam em direção ao bar com o vento e a neve as castigando. Hermione sentia medo por Ron, porque diabos ele se arriscava tanto? Era sempre assim, ele e sua mania de ir logo na frente, era um fato surpreendente ele nunca ter morrido com esses hábitos. Se odiava por ter permitido aquilo. Por isso dava o máximo de si para chegar logo ao bar. No entanto ela utilizara muito de suas forças aparatando com Taita.

- Ei! – Taita a chamou, e ela se virou seu rosto – Não se preocupe com o seu namoradinho, ele deve estar bem se conseguiu chegar até os prisioneiros e for inteligente.

- Ora, cale-se! Já disse que ele não é meu namorado... – Ela voltou a olhar para frente - Espero que Ron esteja bem.

- Ele está. – E dizendo isso a garotinha sorriu.

As duas começaram a chegar mais perto do bar e logo Taita entrou no bar ofegante berrando:

- Ron está em apuros! Precisa de ajuda na mansão dos Vänskë.

Os homens ficaram um bom tempo olhando para Taita que chegara na frente, para verem se era mesmo ela. Pois ela era uma dos únicos Vänskë que sobraram. Por fim um deles levantou berrando:

- O que vocês estão esperando? Vamos!

E então um bom numero de homens estavam correndo em direção a mansão, seguidos por Taita e Hermione.

[hr]

Ron estava desesperado, pensava em todas as lembranças ruins, nas pessoas que odiava e isso fazia ele lutar com bravura. Na sua cabeça uma preocupação enorme com Hermione pulsava, mas forte do que suas próprias veias. Vinham-lhe os piores pensamentos sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela agora, e isso o fazia duelar bravamente como um leão em fúria.

Cada vez mais, o número de comensais aumentava e isso o deixava meio que em estado de alerta, nunca pensou que fossem tantos comensais assim ainda vivos e livres. Via que de todos os homens que lutavam ao lado dele, só alguns eram bons guerreiros, e isso o preocupava. - Cadê os malditos reforços? - Berrou enraivecido.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo ele viu que o número de comensais estavam diminuindo mais a frente e que entravam homens pelo corredor. E isso fez ele dar um berro de alegria. O reforço estava chegando, Hermione conseguira e na certa deveria estar no meio deles ou no bar descansando.

Os comensais iam diminuindo o número consideravelmente e muitos tentavam fugir ou aparatar, mas eram sempre impedidos por feitiços e socos. Dentro de alguns minutos havia restado apenas três comensais em pé e conscientes que logo se renderam. Os homens davam berros de alegria, alguns começavam a comemorar, enquanto outros começavam a juntar os comensais para aprisiona-los.

Ron particularmente procurava por Hermione no meio da multidão, e tentava ver se via Taita, essa poderia ao menos dizer o paradeiro de Hermione. Estava perdendo as esperanças quando alguém pulou para cima dele:

- Você está vivo! – Ele sentiu tudo se iluminar e suas forças voltarem quando ouviu a voz conhecida, a voz de Hermione.

- Tirando de que estou sangrando e machucado, acho que estou vivo. Ai, minhas costelas também doem.

- Bobo.. – Foi tudo que ela disse chorando. E então sem aviso prévio, ela o beijou.

Ron se lembrou de quando jovens que eles se amaram até não poderem mais, até haver uma discórdia entre eles que os fizeram se separarem até então.

- Eu achava que você me achava nojento e rude. – Ele não pode deixar de brincar.

- Nunca achei, nem acharei, nem mesmo você assim todo sangrento. Agora vamos, você precisa se recuperar.

- Preferia matar a saudade antes, você não acha? – Ele insistiu.

- Você bateu com a cabeça também, não foi? – Ele não respondeu a beijou novamente.

[hr]

Os homens estavam reunidos, os ainda inteiros bebiam e outros eram curados pelas mulheres. Ron e Hermione especificamente estavam juntos enquanto ela curava alguns de seus ferimentos e Taita dizia algumas coisas animadas para os dois:

- Vocês foram fantásticos! Nossa, eu nunca pensei que o socorro viria! Sou eternamente grata a vocês.

- Não era isso que você achava quando nos viu não é? – Ron não pode deixar de implicar. – Mas te entendo, chegamos do nada, sem aviso prévio. Desculpe-nos mas agimos assim.. o quanto antes melhor, planos feitos na hora, pelo menos se falharmos não teremos que nos lamentar.. "Mas nós trabalhamos tanto no plano..".

- Oh, não tudo bem! Digam, aonde o corvo foi? Chegou mesmo a Inglaterra e ao orfanato?

- Não, chegou a Hogwarts. Não fazia idéia que você era Taita, você deu um trabalho imenso ao ministérios. Porque você não queria sair da Inglaterra? Sua mãe desejou isso antes de...

- Pode dizer Hermione, falecer. Bem, eu gostava demais do meu pai para abandona-lo no hospital. Infelizmente assim que cheguei em minha terra aqueles trastes me capturaram. Mas nunca perdi as esperanças.

- Isso ai. – Ron disse antes de gemer ao toque do algodão com álcool que Hermione colocara em seu braço.

- Vocês são bons resgatadores, exerciam essa tarefa antes?

- Mais ou menos, nos costumávamos a ser uma dupla fazendo vários tipos de missões até a guerra terminar e cada um ir para seu canto, ela foi ser professora de Transfigurações em Hogwarts e eu fui para a França tentar algo, mas como não pude esquecer ela fui para Hogwarts a trabalho e me tornei professor de vôos.

- Desculpem-me interromper, mas... meu jovem, você batalha muito bem. – O comandante Ville chegou perto deles.

- Obrigado – Ron sorriu e com um pouco de dificuldade estendeu o braço direito para ele.

- Vocês farão o que agora?

- Hermione irá mandar uma carta para o ministério inglês para sabermos o que faremos com os comensais. E depois, eu pelo menos pretendo tomar umas férias e voltar a dar aulas.

- Boa escolha. – O homem riu – E você Taita, pretende ir para a Inglaterra ou ficará conosco?

- Ficarei com você, tio. – A garotinha respondeu o abraçando.

- Ah, vocês são parentes? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Somos, o pai dela era meu irmão mais velho.

- Bem então a guarda dela fica com você. Estamos seguros e livres para voltarmos para a Inglaterra.

- Vocês não virão nos ver? – A garotinha perguntou com olhos suplicantes

- Claro que viremos. Mas pode demorar... – Ron respondeu mexendo nos cabelos da pequena que sorriu.

Ele olhou para Hermione e sorriu. Haviam feito a tarefa e conseguiram realizar o desejo de Harry, em parte.

[hr]

Passou alguns meses desde o ocorrido, Ron estava se recuperando e ele e Hermione voltaram a dar aulas. O combinado era que esperariam até a Primavera para voltarem a ação.

Hermione estava corrigindo algumas provas e Ron lia um livro, quando uma coruja entrou pela janela. Hermione pegou a carta e quanto mais lia, mas um sorriso maroto formava em sua boca, Ron se levantou e foi até ela:

- O que diz a carta? – Olhou para Hermione bem nos olhos. – Não diga que é...

- Isso mesmo... o local agora é...

- NÃO!!! Nós estamos dando aula!

- Então isso quer dizer que largaremos o nosso emprego... lembre-se da promessa que...

- Fizemos a Harry eu sei. Partiremos que dia então? – Ron começou a concordar com ela.

- Que tal...

Hermione olhou o calendário. Sorriu e completou – Que tal... daqui a uma semana? Dia 13 de Maio?

Lá fora Kurt agitava as asas com Hagrid sorrindo ao lado dele.

**_Fim._**

N/A2: Hehe.. acabou! Gostaram? Eu não me acho boa em ação, mas acho que ficou legal, né? Ta corrida, mas é para ser assim, pra quem viu Bernado e Bianca sabe que a ação deles também é rápida.

N/A3: Sobre continuação.. eu penso em faze-la sim. O problema é quando, eu não prometo nada, okay? Se quiserem continuação, pro favor sejam pacientes. Enquanto isso leiam outras fics minhas

N/A4: Agora por ultimo, por favor, qualquer duvida, sugestão pra continuação, ou reclamação meu e-mail está no meu profile ou então me mande uma review. E claro, mesmo que você não tenha nada a reclamar, ou sugerir, comente e faça uma autora carente feliz!

Bjs da Madame Mim, até a próxima!

* * *


End file.
